Creepypasta Fanstory
by TheCreepypastaLover
Summary: I'm gonna be hated for this... Elam(c)HatCoffee Jeff(c)Creepypasta Alice(c)Me


Well, you know how I love to do crazy things, right? Well, now you do.

And as a result of it always comes some freaky story.

So, this one is about a Creepypasta character and an OC.

It is about "Jeff the killer" and a little girl called Alice. Ok, you ready, because I am.

My name's Alice and I'm 9.

My parents moved from California to some place I have no idea what it's called.

I had no friends.

No one liked me.

They called me a freak, a jerk, worthless and a lot of other names.

My parents didn't care.

All they wanted was money, and nothing more.

One day I went to the forest that was near our house on my own.

I felt like I needed space.

I also wanted to sleep in it, and never return home.

I cried that night. A lot.

But, something happened that night.

I guess someone heard my crying, and that someone came that night.

I heard some footsteps.

I was scared. I started shivering.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of me.

Only thing I could see from the tears were big eyes, a crazy smile and a knife.

It dashed upon me. I was frightened;

I think my breathing stopped for a few seconds.

My heart beats were faster than a bullet.

The smiling man looked like he was satisfied.

He raised the knife over my chest, saying: "Don't worry, it won't take long.

Just don't struggle and I'll make it quick, ok?"

I had a thousand things racing through my head in the same moment.

All I could do is scream for help, but the man took care of that by putting his hand on my mouth.

It was cold, completely white and rough.

Tears started coming from my eyes.

This wasn't normal at all.

I struggled as much as I could, but it was no use.

At one point there really was no hope for me to survive.

But, something happened that changed the whole situation around.

The man with the knife stared at me for a long time.

I didn't struggle, I didn't move, all I did was just watch him.

I could see him completely now: White face, big eyes, black circles around his eyes and crazy smile.

Why did he just stare, why didn't he finish me off when he has the chance?

Why was I talking to myself in this kind of life and death situation?

The man still stared at me, why, I had no idea.

He finally raised his knife even higher than before, like he's made up his mind.

I didn't care about death, I don't know why, but I didn't care about anything.

Man's arm started shaking.

Was it a good or a bad sign?

He started muttering to himself.

Few seconds passed, and he did something that scared me a bit.

He started screaming something that I had no idea what it was.

He lowered the knife he was holding above me.

I was shocked at first, but, as the time passed, I realized he really wasn't going to kill me.

All that fear went away.

He got off of me, and helped me up.

All I did was just stare at the man.

He was taller than me, and all he had were a white jacket and some black trainers.

We stayed quiet for a long time.

I finally asked him what his name is.

He looked surprised at first, but then he answered: "My name's Jeff."

His voice was cold and harsh, like ice in the middle of winter.

"My name's Alice", I said, trying to talk to him just bit longer.

"So? What about it?" he replied harshly.

I firstly didn't know how to answer that question.

All I did was think and stare at Jeff.

"Well, I just thought…" I started, but I was cut by him.

"I don't care, OK?! I don't want any kind of conversation with you! Do you understand that!?" asked Jeff with rage in his voice.

I wondered why that was so, but I had no guts to ask him that.

I started wondering why he didn't kill me, I mean , he looked like a pro killer to me.

I stared at his eyes. White circles with bit of black inside of them made it look like he came right from the horror movies.

"Well, I don't care, OK? Look, I just want to know you a bit better. That's all." I started.

What was I doing, those sentences came through my mouth on its own.

God I'm stupid. Good job Alice, you ruined everything.

What was unexpected was that he replied to it.

"Look, kid, get out of here, and I won't kill you, is that enough? Get the fuck out of here, now." said Jeff, like he is going insane or something.

"Jeff, what the..." I started, but I was cut again, but not by Jeff this time.

"Who's there? Hey, you two, freeze!" said a police officer, pointing the lamp towards us.

This is going to be one weird night…

As the officer came closer, I hid behind one bush, staying silent.

The officer soon came and I saw that Jeff was holding his knife.

Officer stopped, and stared at Jeff for a few moments.

Then Jeff snapped, saying:"Go to sleep.", as he threw himself at the police officer.

Few seconds after, he was covered in blood, and the officer stopped breathing.

I was shocked, my whole body was shaking and I could see all the organs of the officer, whose body lied in the middle of the forest.

I wanted to call for help, but then I felt a freeze behind my back.

I turned to see what it was, and, I couldn't believe it.

It was another police officer, but this one had a gun.

"Hey there, kiddo, glad you're alive, but, I can't say that same thing to Kyle. Anyways, you hurt?" he asked me, but I didn't answer.

I was too traumatized at the moment.

I didn't want him to shoot Jeff, not at this moment.

I tried to speak, but, when I opened my mouth, no words came from them.

"Kiddo, don't interfere with this kind of serious business." said the officer.

At that moment I made up my mind.

I'm going to stop him shoot Jeff.

Even if I had little chance of success, I had to try.

I mean, he did try to kill me and all, but I just couldn't let them shot him.

And, when he finally got ready to shoot Jeff, I snapped.

I started pulling the gun out of his hands.

He was shocked, and he tried to pull it back, but couldn't.

I pulled and pulled, but what I didn't know was that the man was holding the trigger.

In one moment, everything stopped.

The man pulled that trigger due to the fact that he pulled as hard as he could.

I looked up, where Jeff was standing.

All I could do is scream his name: "Jeff!"

Next second I saw Jeff started holding his shoulder.

Blood was coming from it.

I felt useless; I couldn't even do a simple thing, like pull the officer's gun from his hands.

Ok, I must say, it wasn't easy, but I could at least try.

The man was looking at Jeff, and then at me, then back at Jeff and it was my time.

I took the gun and pointed at the officer.

I pulled the trigger and I soon realized he's dead.

I looked at Jeff again.

He was also looking at me.

Neither I nor he spoke.

My mind was blank; it only had few words in it: Me, Jeff, the officer, murderer, gun and blood.

I felt something warm, liquidly and thick on my skin.

I saw blood coming from my arm.

Few minutes passed in silence, but then I started walking upon Jeff.

We stood there a long time: a nine year old girl who just murdered a police officer, and a seventeen year old pro killer, who also murdered one officer today, and maybe a lot more that it could count.

Then, I heard a gunshot and I felt something strange, like a shiver, covering my whole body.

Shortly afterwards, I saw a little hole on my side.

My legs started shivering, and I fell, leaving a track of my own blood while falling down.

Jeff was firstly surprised, and then I saw that rage was covering his whole face.

A silhouette of another man appeared, I expected it to be another policeman, but I was wrong.

"I always like to get in nicely, but this time I had to make a slight change." said the man, smiling and giggling like he was crazy.

I noticed his eyes.

Amber, like color of the eyes my mum had.

I guess Jeff also recognized him from somewhere else, and by the looks of it, it will not end pleasantly.

Jeff stood in front of me.

"Oh, so you actually **recognized **me? How cute. If you don't here's a quick introduction. I'm Cooper, Keith's little bro. And you remember Keith, right? The guy who burned you alive?" said Cooper, while smiling at the last sentence, walking round Jeff in a perfect circle.

Jeff looked pissed off.

He looked like he'll snap at any moment.

"Oh, and one more thing, you call yourself a killer, right? Ha, what a joke! You can't even kill a nine year old girl, and you still call yourself a merciless killer. C'mon, I could kill you at any point in the time if I wanted to." said Cooper, making Jeff completely looses it.

"Shut the fuck up…..shut up or I'll make your life a living nightmare before you say "cheese". Get it, dumbass?" said Jeff, making me worried.

Cooper smiled, like he actually wanted that to make it happened.

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, smiling like he's crazy.

"Now, I'm here to finish my bro's job, and I swear, I'll burn that fucking smile off your face."

I felt that someone else is also around, but didn't know who it was.

I looked back at Jeff and Cooper, and the only thing I saw was fire completely surrounding them both.

I felt that someone pulled me back.

When I turned to see who it was, I saw Elam behind me, worried and scared.

"Ell, what are you doing here?" I asked with wonder in my voice.

"The real question is what are YOU here in the middle of the night? I was really worried about you!" said Elam, worried about the wound on my side.

"Don't worry, I mean worry, there are two people in the fire over there, and I don't know what to I do."

"Say what? Where, who?!" asked Elam, looking at the fire, but couldn't recognize anyone.

"Well there are two guys, I think that one guy over there" I pointed at Cooper, "I think his name's Cooper, is trying to kill Jeff." I started, but as always, Elam interrupted me.

"Wait, Jeff, you mean the Jeff the killer, as the Jeff, my old school friend?!" screamed Elam with fear in her eyes and in her voice.

"Wait, you had a killer in your school, and the principal did nothing?" I asked.

"He became a killer when three guys did something horrible to him, they…." started Elam, but I cut her off.

"They burned him alive, and he almost died, yea, I know that, that guy's Keith's little brother."

"How do you know, and I never knew Keith HAD a little brother, but why is he doing this to him?" Elam asked.

"I guess he's here to take revenge on Jeff for killing his brother, and he'll burn him alive!" I cried.

Then I heard several punches, coughing, stabbing and screaming, but I didn't know from who that was coming.

I just hope Jeff's alright.

For a long time after the stab and the scream there was silence, which scared me.

I hugged my sister, so I wouldn't feel alone.

She hugged me back.

I felt warmth of arms, warmth of someone's love that I haven't felt in a long time.

I started crying, and I could swear I made a waterfall of tears for just a few minutes.

Elam hugged me even more, also crying, how did I saw that, I didn't, I felt it.

Or, was it the rain that started, I think it's the rain, because if those were tears, they'd be warm.

I suddenly looked at the fire that was surrounding Jeff and Cooper, and it was slowly fading from the rain.

Elam also looked at the fire, now almost completely gone.

I saw Jeff, kneeling by Cooper's corpse, holding a knife that was stabbed in his chest.

"Told you you'll go to sleep, dumbass…" said Jeff, looking at Cooper's corpse.

Elam held me closer to her, crying, and refusing to look at Jeff.

Jeff turned his head to us.

I looked at him, also crying, and after few seconds, I turned my head to Elam.

"El, are you ok? Elam, please tell me El…" I started, but couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't talk.

Jeff looked at me, then at Elam, then back at me.

"I'm ok Alice, don't worry, we're going home now, you're hurt." Elam answered, trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Hi Jeff…." said Elam with a little smile on her face.

I knew it was fake, because she can't smile at these kind of situations

Jeff was surprised that she remembers him.

"Hey…..Elam." said Jeff, not having any kind of emotion on his face.

I could see some black markings on his face, probably burns from the fight with Cooper.

His shoulder was bleeding even more than before, and he had few new cuts, like on his side.

He was also bleeding from his mouth.

God knows what they were doing while the fire surrounded them.

Elam didn't answer back, which was unusual for her.

She got up and took me in her arms and started moving towards Jeff.

"See you, Jeff." said Elam, smiling.

"Bye, Jeff, see you later." I said, smiling back at Jeff.

He just stayed silent, looking on the ground, not wanting to talk to us.

"El, why don't you talk to Jeff bit more?" I suddenly asked Elam, wondering.

"Alice, you're hurt, I can't…" started Elam, but I cut her off.

"You've been friends in school, and I can handle the pain, I don't even feel it anymore. C'mon El, just talk to him bit longer, what bad would it bring?" I asked, smiling at Elam.

El looked shocked at first, but then, she nodded, smiled and went back to talk to Jeff.

They talked, laughed and took pictures with El's camera for a long time.

I just watched and smiled.

Elam called me to take a picture with her and Jeff.

"Smile!" said Elam, before hitting the button on her camera.

Click!

The picture was taken.

I looked at Elam, and I smiled.

Then, I looked at Jeff, and thanked him for sparing my life.

Then Elam and I had to go home.

We said our goodbyes with Jeff and left.

Our mother was worried what happened to me , I just told her that I tripped and fell in a sharp rock.

Neither Elam nor I told mum and dad what really happened.

Then both of us went to bed.

In the middle of the night, I heard someone whispering: "Sweet dreams, Alice…"


End file.
